1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs and more particularly, to an electric plug having a pull ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional flat type electric plug 70. For easy removal of the electric plug 70 from the electric socket, a pull ring 72 is pivotally coupled to the housing 71 of the electric plug 70. According to this design, the pull ring 72 is an arched wire rod having two hooked ends respectively hooked in the housing 71. If the pulling force surpasses the binding force between the pull ring 72 and the housing 71 when the user pulls the pull ring 72, the pull ring 72 will be deformed and disconnected from the housing 71. Because this flat type electric plug 70 has a thin thickness, it is difficult to pull the electric plug 70 from the electric socket after disconnection of the pull ring 72 from the housing 71.